


Alone in the Dark

by TheWeatherOutside



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Gore, No Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: A strange distress call, an empty spaceship, and something inhuman hunting them down in the deep darkness of space.OrA Thunderbirds/Among Us AU
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally be posting this! I had this idea a while ago and finally got around to writing it. It's heavily inspired by the game Among Us, but you don't need to have any knowledge of the game to enjoy it. And don't worry, you don't have to worry about any of the bros dying or secretly being bad like in the game XD
> 
> I really hope you like it!

John was walking around the gravity ring when he got the call.

At first, it wasn't any different to the usual distress calls they got. It was from a spaceship that was on its way back to Earth before it came across some trouble and lost all navigation. John floated into the command module, already preparing to call Alan and send him out there.

But that was where it seemed to go wrong.

The woman on the other end of the line sounded panicked about something. When John asked her what it was, all she provided was that weird things kept happening on the ship, and the loss of navigation was only the latest of things that had gone wrong.

She seemed scared, but when John pressed her for more information, any reply she was about to give was cut off by screams in the distance. John never had a chance to find out what was happening, as the call was cut off a second later.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" John tried to get back through to the ship, but any call he made just met dead air. "Are you there?"

John then made contact with the island, a hologram of the living room appearing in front of him where all his brothers thankfully sat. He presumed this mission was going to be bigger than he initially predicted.

"John? What is it?" Scott asked from their father's desk, ready for whatever rescue he was about to inform them on.

"We have a situation," John told them. "But it's a strange one."

He went on to tell them about the call he had just received. He replayed the call from the ship, and watched as each of their faces grew with concern and confusion at what the woman said.

"I don't know what is happening on that ship, but they need our help. Scott?" John turned to their oldest brother to see what he had to say on it.

"I don't like the sound of what's going on, but it seems like they need us to help as soon as possible. Alan, gear up." He looked to their little brother, who nodded quickly and turned to his chair. However, he didn't get far before Scott continued. "But you're not going alone. It's not safe. We're all going to go."

Alan stopped, halfway to his seat that would take him to his ship, and spun back around to face Scott. "Really? But we never all go on space rescues together."

"I know, but there's something about this one that doesn't seem right." Scott frowned, a familiar crease appearing on his forehead. "I would feel better if you weren't alone, and it sounds like the more of us that are there, the better. Gordon, Virgil, get ready to go too. We'll all meet in Thunderbird 3."

"FAB," their two remaining brothers replied in unison and hurried off to gear up. Alan finally disappeared down his lift.

"Do you want me to go too, Scott?" John would be lying if he said he wasn't also worried about this particular rescue. He would be less worried if he were with his brothers, and it wouldn't be hard to join them in Thunderbird 3.

"No." Scott was moving to his own chute. "It would be better for you to stay there, John. We might need the extra pair of eyes."

"FAB," John was reluctant to agree, but he knew his brother was right. He would be much bigger of a help right here in his own ship.

* * *

Whilst the four of them shot off into the deep darkness of space, John relayed some further information to them that might be helpful.

"I suspect that the reason I can't get through to the crew is because their comms are down. I've managed to pull up a layout of their spaceship and have identified where their communication room is." A map replaced the hologram of John in the middle of Thunderbird 3's console. A small, red circle indicated to the room in question. "I would suggest heading there first, as I can't guarantee I'll be able to keep in contact with you guys without them fixed."

"FAB, John." Scott didn't like the idea of not being able to keep in contact with John, or with the rest of his brothers if they got split up. "We'll head there first together."

When Thunderbird 3 approached the spaceship, there wasn't anything that suggested why it wasn't working. The outer integrity seemed unharmed, so it hadn't come in contact with any space debris, but all the outside lights were off.

It was still as it just sat there, almost like a ghost ship. The uneasy feeling that Scott was getting from this rescue only grew.

Alan docked with the ship, and the four of them put their helmets on before going through the airlock.

If the outside of the ship appeared ghostly, that was nothing compared to what it was like on the inside.

The lights were off so it was pitch black, and not a single sound could be heard past their breathing and the tap of their shoes against the metal floor. Scott switched on his helmet light and his brothers did the same.

The small amount of light did nothing for the eeriness.

"This place gives me the creeps," Alan muttered from next to him, voicing just what Scott was thinking.

"Let's just go and get the comms back online. The sooner that's done, the sooner we can find the crew, get to the bottom of what's happening here, and then leave."

Scott pulled up the map that John had sent them, and then began to make his way towards the comms room, his brothers sticking close behind him.

The airlock was right next to the cafeteria. From there, there were a couple of different routes they could take, but Scott opted for the quickest one.

The ship was a bit of a maze, but with John's map it was easy to make their way around. All they had to go down was a couple of hallways and a room that must have been for storage, if the pile of boxes in the middle of it was anything to go by, and then they reached a door that had 'Communications' written on it.

They slid the door open and entered the small room which didn't have much more than a few cabinets and an old looking radio.

Virgil, Gordon and Alan walked into the room, and Scott made sure to shut the door behind them. Scott didn't know what it was, but something was telling him he needed to do it.

"When was this ship built?" Virgil sat down and started to fiddle with the radio. "This technology is ancient."

Scott shrugged as he came over to stand next to Virgil.

"John said that this ship was only built in 2050. Guess they just like the old tech." Scott picked up a set of headphones that were sitting on the desk. "Can you fix it?"

"Should be an easy fix." Virgil was already opening up the compartment under the radio, where all the wires were, and started to mess around with them. Scott left him to it.

It didn't take long for Virgil to fix the comms, and the first thing Scott did was try to call John.

"John, can you hear me?" Scott tapped on his IR logo.

"Loud and clear, Scott. Everything seems to be back up and running," John's voice came through a second later.

"FAB." Scott smiled at the small victory. He then switched his comm to a local line. "This is International Rescue. Does anyone read me?"

Nothing. No response from any of the crew.

"That's odd," John said as soon as Scott switched back over to him.

"What is? The fact we still can't contact the crew?" Scott asked him with a frown.

"No. Well, yes that is strange, but that's not what I'm referring to. I had readings of several life signs on that ship, but now that the comms are back up, I don't have anything."

"What are you saying?" Alan had opened his own comm to speak to John, and Scott could see the worry on his face.

"It's probably nothing. I can't even see you guys without the trackers in your suits. Just seems a bit weird is all."

"All the more reason to find the crew as quickly as possible." Scott moved back over to the door. "If we're going to need to search manually for them, then we should probably work on getting the lights back on. That would make things much easier."

"The controls for the lights are in electrical, which is also marked on your map."

"Thanks, John." Scott opened the map again and found that the room in question was pretty close. "Let's go, then."

"Scott, wait."

Scott went to open the door, but stopped at Gordon's voice.

"What is it?" He turned towards his second youngest brother.

"We should really get started on searching for the crew sooner. Seeing as the comms are back up, I don't see why we can't split up," Gordon suggested. "Alan and I can get a head start on searching the ship, whilst you and Virg fix the lights."

Scott frowned. He didn't like the idea of splitting up, especially given the circumstances of this rescue. However, Scott knew that Gordon was right, and nothing had actually happened to make him feel so freaked out. He was probably just imagining things.

Eventually, he nodded.

"You're right, it will be best to start searching as soon as possible. You two start making your way around the ship." He pointed at Gordon and Alan. "Check every room you pass, and keep in touch."

"FAB."

Scott really hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

"Hello?" Gordon called as he shined his flashlight into the room.

He got no reply, and the dim light from his flashlight offered nothing. The room was empty.

"Onto the next one," Alan said as he turned and continued along the hallway. Gordon sighed, and followed.

"Something's not right about this," Gordon murmured thoughtfully as they continued on their search of the ship. "How can a whole crew just seemingly disappear?"

"Maybe they're all just hiding in a room we haven't checked yet," Alan suggested with a shrug. "This ship's pretty big."

"But what are they hiding from?"

The two of them stopped and turned to each other as they thought about that. Gordon quickly shook off the feeling that something was deeply wrong here, and carried on before they had a chance to really consider what that could mean.

"Probably just scared of the dark," he muttered as he turned a corner and headed into the next room.

"Yeah, probably." Gordon pretended he didn't hear the doubt in Alan's voice.

The next room gave them just the same results as the one before. Nothing other than darkness and the sense that this ship had been abandoned long ago. That couldn't have actually been true, it was just very, very still.

Gordon gave one final sweep of the room before he went to follow Alan back out into the hallway, but his eyes lingered on the window.

He wouldn't have admitted it to Alan, but he was getting a growing sense that they were being watched. Outside the ship it was just as dark as the inside, and all he could see was the reflection of his light shining on the glass.

He put down the face he saw to his own reflection and an overactive imagination.

He didn't want to linger in that room any longer, and quickly joined Alan back out in the hallway. Only, when he turned around, Alan was no longer there.

"Alan?" He called out, but didn't get any response.

Gordon headed towards the next room, thinking that maybe he had just gone on ahead. But when he reached the next room, there was still no sign of his little brother.

He wouldn't have gone far without Gordon; he was smarter than that. The kid had probably just gotten lost.

Gordon chuckled at the thought, and turned to head back the way they came as he lifted his watch to call his little brother.

But he didn't end up needing to, as at the end of the hallway, there was Alan.

Gordon slumped in relief and started to head towards him.

"Of course you would get lost, Al." Gordon smiled in amusement. "Scott'll kill you if he finds out you wandered off."

Gordon was expecting some sort of remark from Alan, but he got nothing. Alan was quiet and still as he stood at the end of the hallway, not even moving towards him.

"Alan?" Gordon slowly walked forward, concerned at his lack of response. His brother might have seen something in the brief time they were split up. "Is everything alright?"

Gordon swept his flashlight over his brother when he still didn't get an answer to his question. He shined it over Alan's helmet to see his face, but even with the light, the dark made his visor seem black.

Gordon blinked, and that was when he saw something move behind the glass. Something… inhuman.

* * *

He didn't mean to lose Gordon, but this ship was like a maze and the darkness certainly did not help. He hadn't even realised he'd turned the wrong way until he ended up in one of the rooms they'd previously been in. By that point, Alan was so turned around that he had no idea how to get back to Gordon.

When he realised he was lost, he tried to call his brother. But for some reason, Gordon wouldn't pick up.

He kept trying to call Gordon as he tried to make his way back to him. He tried to not worry, maybe Gordon had found a crew member and was just distracted by that, but when a couple more minutes passed, his concern grew.

He considered calling John instead to find out where Gordon was and how he could get to him, but he then came across a room he hadn't looked in yet.

Alan figured that it wouldn't hurt to check it for any members of the crew. Gordon would be fine for a few more minutes, and it wasn't like Alan couldn't work on his own.

He slid the door open and stepped into the room.

However, he only made it a few steps into the room before he tripped over something and fell flat on his face.

He was thankful for the helmet he was wearing, or he was sure his nose would have just taken a beating. He sat up, adjusting his helmet slightly after it had been knocked into the ground, and glanced around to whatever had just tripped him up.

It was dark whatever it was, so he couldn't quite see what it was in the dim light. He leant in a bit closer to get a better look, but it was at that very moment that the lights came back on.

Bright light filled the room, and Alan got a good look at what was on floor next to him.

What he saw made him scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon took a step back when he realised that this… thing was not his little brother. Gordon knew he should get away from it, yet he felt like he couldn't look away.

He didn't know what it was, didn't understand how it could look like Alan, but it was then that the hallway was filled with light as the fluorescent bulbs above him came back to life.

At the same moment, the image in front of him shifted and that was when he really saw what it was.

A face made up entirely of teeth, rows and rows of them, and tentacles that surrounded them. It was no longer wearing Alan's suit, and instead was wearing a spacesuit that looked like the ones that were used almost one hundred years ago. It was all torn up and Gordon could see through the holes that there were more tentacles beneath the suit.

The only way he could describe how it looked, was alien.

He turned and ran. Suddenly snapped out of his staring, he knew he needed to get away. He didn't know where to, just away from that thing.

He made it around a corner before he was grabbed and those teeth clamp onto his right leg.

Gordon cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. The teeth dug in harder and he felt the tentacles as they wrapped around his leg to keep latched on. He tried to dislodge it with his free leg, but all he felt were those teeth scrape across his skin as he attempted to kick it off.

The only other thing he could think of to do was to throw his flashlight at it. He wasn't at all expecting it to work, but it seemed to daze the creature briefly as its grip on Gordon loosened.

Not wanting to hesitate, Gordon immediately scrambled up. His leg buckled underneath, but his grip on the nearest wall kept him from falling back to the ground. He could feel blood as it dripped down his leg and onto the floor, but he didn't want to look at it. He just moved.

He rounded another corner, and ran straight into something else.

* * *

Scott and Virgil managed to make it to the electrical room easily enough. It wasn't that far from where they'd fixed the comms, which Scott was glad at. The lack of light was creeping him out and he would quite like being allowed to see.

Virgil was currently stood over the panel that contained the controls for the lights, whilst Scott stood over him with a flashlight.

"That's odd," Virgil muttered after several moments.

"What is?" Scott leant closer to see if he could find the problem.

"I thought the lights would need rewiring or something, but they just need to be switched back on."

"Meaning?" Scott didn't quite understand what his brother was getting at.

"Meaning that the lights aren't broken, someone just switched them off."

"But why would someone do that?" Scott frowned as he considered it. The only solution he could come up with was that the crew were trying to reduce power usage, but even then he couldn't imagine why they needed to do that.

Or there was another reason for it, which just made the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach grow.

"Beats me, but at least it makes our job easier." Virgil started to flip the switches, and a moment later the lights above them came on.

Scott switched off his flashlight and put it back in his sash as Virgil stood up.

"Let's just go find Gordon and Alan. Something about this just doesn't seem right, and those lights only added to-"

Scott's next words were cut off by a scream that came from somewhere in the ship.

Scott and Virgil took one look at each other, before they ran to the source of the noise.

They ended up at a room they had passed earlier on but never went in. The door was now open, unlike before, so they got a good look at what was on the inside.

Alan was on the floor, scrambling away from something that was laying just past the doorway.

That something was a body.

Clearly it was a member of the crew. They were dressed in a spacesuit that had the ship's emblem just barely noticeable amongst the blood covering it.

There was a hole right through the chest, gaping. Whatever had killed them, it was very obviously murder. The blood was growing dark, so it had most likely been a while ago, but not more than a couple hours ago. Which would have been around the same time they'd left the island.

"Alan! Are you okay?" Virgil was the first of them to break out of his shock, and he hurried over to Alan's side. His voice snapped Scott out of his staring, and his attention was drawn away from the body and to his little brother.

Alan gave them a shaky nod. "Y-yeah. It just startled me."

"What happened here?" Virgil's eyes moved back to the body. He didn't even check to see if they were alive; it was obvious they weren't.

Scott glanced around the room to see if the threat was still around, but there wasn't much else in the room besides a table in the centre. It was displaying the same map that Scott had been looking at before, although this one was partially covered by splatters of blood.

"I have no idea." Alan steadily got to his feet and Virgil helped him stand. "I was looking for Gordon and then I ended up here. I tripped over-"

"Wait." Scott held up a hand to stop him. "Where is Gordon?"

Scott had been so distracted by Alan and the scene he'd stumbled in on, he hadn't realised that the brother who should be here, wasn't.

"We got split up. I tried to call him, but he wouldn't pick up." Alan was staring at the floor. He sounded guilty, but Scott knew that it wouldn't have been his fault.

Scott moved to comfort him, but before he could, they heard another yell. It was a pained one, and Scott's heart sunk when he realised it must be Gordon.

* * *

The three of them hurried to where they heard the cry. It took them back near where they'd first started in the cafeteria.

Virgil ran through a door on the other side of the room, and came face to face with his missing brother.

Gordon ran right into him, and would have fallen down if it weren’t for Virgil's quick reactions. He grabbed onto Gordon's arms and looked down at his little brother.

"Gordon, what happened?" Virgil could see that he was bleeding, but there was so much of it that he couldn't see the wound.

Before Gordon could answer, a glimpse of movement past him caught Virgil's eye.

Whatever it was, it quickly slipped into the shadows at the end of the hallway and disappeared before Virgil could get a proper look at it. What he saw was enough.

A creature with too many teeth and an inhuman amount of tentacles.

Virgil was hit by a sudden need to get somewhere and hide. He recalled seeing a medbay on the map when he looked at it earlier. It was nearby, and was probably the best place they could hide away in for now.

"We need to go," he said to his brothers as he put an arm around Gordon's waist and started to guide him towards the medbay. Scott and Alan had seen that thing too, and followed quickly.

Virgil put Gordon on the closest bed when they reached the room, and he could hear Scott and Alan lock the door behind them. Gordon winced and clenched his eyes shut as his head fell against the pillow, and Virgil moved over to where the medical supplies were kept.

He stopped short when he passed by one of the other beds and saw another body strewn across it. It looked to be in a similar state as the one they saw before, and the sight made him feel nauseous.

But then Scott was there, pulling the curtain around the bed so they don't have to see it. Virgil nodded his thanks at him, but didn't have time for more as he had to get back to Gordon.

The ship was well stocked in supplies and Virgil found everything he needed. He dropped the supplies on the bed next to Gordon, and then knelt down next to his brother's injured leg.

"How you feeling, Gordon?" He asked him as he ripped open the packages of several pieces of gauze. The only response he got was a groan as Virgil applied pressure to the wound.

"What the hell is going on there?" John's voice suddenly popped up as his hologram appeared out of Scott's watch.

Virgil listened idly as Scott explained everything they had experience in just the past few minutes, but his attention was mostly on Gordon. He peeled the gauze back to get a look at the wound, but it was still bleeding. He reapplied pressure.

"You guys have to get out of there," John said when Scott had finished catching him up.

"It's not safe to go out there. We have no idea where that thing is, and you can't get a reading on its location. How do we know we won't come across it on our way back to the airlock?"

Virgil glanced away from Gordon long enough to see that Scott was pacing the room. Alan was standing to the side, near the wall, with his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"What about the security room?" Scott suddenly stopped as he swiped John's hologram out of the way and pulled up the map of the ship. He pointed at one of the rooms. "It must have cameras in there, right? Maybe we can use them to find where the creature is hiding, and we'll know if the path is clear."

"But you don't know whether that creature is right outside your door. How do you know you will make it there safely?" John replaced the map again.

"The room is only around the corner to us. I'll go quickly, but if the coast doesn't seem clear, I'll come straight back."

"It does seem like our only option," Virgil was reluctant to admit. He didn't want to send his brother out into possible danger, but they couldn't stay here. Not with the way that Gordon was.

"I want to come too," Alan spoke for the first time since they'd gotten to the room. He uncrossed his arms and moved away from the wall.

"Alan, I think it'll be safer for you to stay here." Scott voiced just what Virgil was about to say, but Alan shook his head immediately.

"I can't stay in here any longer." He sent a glance towards the curtain drawn around one of the beds, and they all knew what he meant by that. "Plus, I want to help."

"Alright, you can come," Scott eventually agreed. "But you do as I say, alright?"

Alan nodded, seeming a little brighter than he had before. He and Scott moved towards the door, but Scott stopped when he reached the end of Gordon's bed.

"Look after him." It was said to Virgil. Scott didn't even need to motion towards Gordon for Virgil to know who he was talking about.

"You too." Virgil nodded his head in the direction of their youngest brother, who seemed a little more nervous than he was trying to let on.

Scott nodded, though he didn't need Virgil to tell him that anyway. They would both do what it took to protect their littlest brothers. He continued past the bed and on towards the door.

Slowly, the door was opened. Scott peeked his head out, and upon reporting that the hallway was clear, he and Alan disappeared behind the door.

It was closed behind them a moment later, and Virgil got up to make sure it was locked. Now, it was just him and Gordon.

* * *

The two of them hurried quickly down the hallway and around the corner to security. They made it there successfully, but that just put Alan more on edge. Things were going too well.

Whilst Scott made his way over to the desk and the screens that lined the wall above it, Alan contacted his brothers.

"We made it there fine," Alan informed Virgil and John. They both responded with words of relief.

Alan followed Scott over to the cameras and saw that his brother was flicking through the different camera feeds that showed them the various rooms and hallways of the ship.

"You see it anywhere?" He asked him as he looked over his shoulder.

"No," Scott said with a furrowed brow. "I don't see it at all, but it at least looks like the path to Thunderbird 3 is-"

Scott went quiet as the screen changed and it went to a room Alan didn't recognise. There were fuse boxes on the walls and loose wires hanging everywhere, which made Alan suspect this this was where Scott and Virgil went to fix the lights.

But that wasn't what Alan was concentrating on. What he was concentrating on was the corner of the room, where that same creature he saw running away from Gordon was standing.

Well, it was standing there, but in a blink it was gone. Slipped through the vent it was standing on.

"Where did it go?" Scott cried as he slammed his palms on the desk and leant closer.

"It went through the vent!" Alan pointed to the screen. That was when a thought dawned on him as he remembered something dire. "Oh, no..."

"What? What is it?" Scott turned to him quickly.

"There was a vent in the medbay! In the corner of the room- I saw it! If that thing can move through the vents..." He trailed off, not wanting to complete that thought.

"We need to get back to Virgil and Gordon." Scott shot up from the desk and hurried to the door.

The door had been closed behind them, but when Scott went to open it, it didn't move.

"It's locked! And I can't get it open!" Scott tried again, but it didn't budge.

"I'll call them." Alan lifted his watch close to his face, but when he tried to call Virgil, he didn't pick up. "Ugh, he's not answering. Why won't he answer?"

Scott didn't reply, not that he would know the answer to that question, but that wasn't why he went silent. He went silent, because in the next moment, they heard another noise.

It sounded like something clanging against metal. Alan turned around to try and find where it was coming from, and he ended up staring at the vent that was tucked into the corner of the room.

It was in the vents, and it was coming for them.

Scott started to frantically try to open the door again, but Alan couldn't take his eyes away from the vent. Things were starting to make sense to him.

"It’s like it messes with our comms when we get close to it," Alan muttered, either to himself or to Scott. "That's why Gordon didn't pick up before, and why Virgil won't answer now."

"Nice observation that might be useful later, but we need to get out of here now!" Scott yelled from next to him.

"Right!" Alan moved to help him, but just as his gaze moved away from the vent, he saw single tentacle slip through the gate.

Alan's heart stopped at the sight, but at that very moment he heard a swish as the door eventually opened. Alan didn't have time to stare any longer as he felt a hand on his arm and he was pulled out of the room.

"I overrode the door system," John's voice suddenly cracked through their comms as they left the room, explaining why they were suddenly allowed to depart. "What was going on in there? Why was the door locked in the first place?"

"I don't know, but it must have been that thing," Scott panted as he ran. "It was coming for us- we have to get to the others!"

* * *

Virgil was currently sat on the edge of the mattress that Gordon was laying on. He had treated Gordon's wound as much as he could. Once the bleeding had finally slowed down, he'd cleaned it with saline and then wrapped a thick layer of bandages around it.

There was no way he could stitch it up here. It was too big and would take too long, and he wanted them to be ready to get out of there as soon as possible. It would have to wait until they were somewhere safe, possibly even until they got back to the island as he wasn't sure if the ride back on Thunderbird 3 would be smooth enough to stitch up a wound.

Gordon was sweating from the pain and Virgil tried to make him comfortable by running a cloth over his forehead. He was reluctant to give him any painkillers as he didn't know what kind of infection a bite from a creature like that could leave, and he didn't want any medication to mess with that.

Alan had checked in several minutes ago to say that he and Scott had made it to the security room alright, but he hadn't called since. Virgil was just considering calling him himself, but before he could, he was met with two screaming voices coming through his watch.

He could barely make out the words, but the sound of their voices had him jumping up from the bed. A second later, there was banging on the door, and he could hear those same voices on the other side.

Virgil quickly went over to the door to unlock it, and as soon as it was open, Scott and Alan fell into the room.

"We have to get out of here!" Alan tugged on his arm and dragged him over to Gordon's bed. "No where's safe."

"What?" Virgil was confused, as well as concerned. His eyes quickly scanned over his brothers, but they appeared unharmed.

"That thing can travel through the vents. There's one in every room," Scott explained a bit more helpfully. "We need to get Gordon and get out of here. We last saw it in security, which means that the path back to Thunderbird 3 is clear. We just need to hurry."

Virgil nodded in understanding, now getting at what his brothers were saying. He turned back to Gordon and leant down to pick him up off the bed.

"I'm gonna move you, okay?" Gordon was still conscious, barely, and Virgil wanted to prepare him for the inevitable pain it would cause him to be moved. Gordon didn't react much more than by flicking his gaze briefly to Virgil.

Virgil wrapped one arm around Gordon's waist and Alan came over to stand on Gordon's other side, as Gordon was barely holding up his own weight. They moved as fast as they could as they headed out into hallway.

Scott was behind them, which was why when Virgil heard a banging coming from somewhere, Scott pushed him forward before he could stop to see what it was. His pace quickened.

They hurried back through the cafeteria and reached the airlock as fast as they could. As soon as they were through, Scott pressed the button to lock it, and then they were floating as they left the ship's gravity and headed back into Thunderbird 3.

Virgil took Gordon to 3's medbay whilst Scott and Alan moved into the cockpit. He strapped Gordon down and made sure he was comfortable, and then followed his brothers to strap himself into to one of the chairs.

He had been expecting to find them already in the middle of the start-up procedure, but what he found was the two of them sitting there, not moving.

"What is it?" Virgil pulled himself over so he was floating behind them.

Scott sighed and put his head in his hands.

"We can't leave."

"Why? Is something wrong with Thunderbird 3?" Virgil looked over at Alan, but he just shook his head.

"No, we can leave. We just shouldn't," Scott clarified. He twisted around in his seat to face Virgil. "That thing...we have no idea what it is. How do we know that someone else won't come across this ship or it won't somehow make its way back to Earth? That crew is gone, but maybe we can stop it from hurting anyone else."

Scott seemed solemn to admit that the crew they'd come to rescue was gone, Virgil had a hard time accepting it too. He knew his brother was right, though. They couldn't let that creature harm anyone else.

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"John?" Scott reached over and turned on the comm that was on the console. Their brother's hologram appeared, and they all knew that he'd been listening in.

"We have no idea what could kill something like that; we don't even know where it's from. But I do have an idea of something that will destroy the ship and hopefully that creature along with it. If not, it'll at least strand it in the middle of nowhere."

Next to John, a hologram appeared of what looked like the inside of part of the ship. Virgil recognised what it was instantly.

"A reactor?" He had a feeling he knew what John was getting at.

John nodded. "If we overheat it, we can cause it to have a meltdown."

"Wait," Scott spoke up. "Won't that cause radiation?"

"It's likely, but the blast shouldn't be too wide and you're far from anything. You guys just need to make sure you get away in time."

Virgil looked over to Scott. He seemed thoughtful as he contemplated it, but Virgil knew what his ultimate decision would be. Which was why he wasn't surprised at his brother's final response.

"Alright. Let's get it done."

Scott pushed himself out of his seat and moved past Virgil back to the airlock.

"What about me?" Alan also moved out of his seat.

"You stay here. Someone needs to stay with Gordon," Scott added and they knew Alan would not say no to that. "We'll also need to have Thunderbird 3 ready to go as soon as we get back."

"FAB," Alan nodded, although Virgil did pick up a bit of reluctance in it. He couldn't blame him; it was always hard sending a brother into a danger when you couldn't be there too.

"We'll be back soon." Virgil moved over to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly, and then followed Scott back out into the spaceship for hopefully the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott walked slowly, making sure his steps were as quiet as possible. He was holding a monkey wrench in one hand that he'd grabbed from Thunderbird 3 on the way out. It wasn't much, but at least he had something to hit the creature with if it tried to attack them again.

John had now managed to gain access to the ship's cameras, so he could keep them updated on its location. However, he had no view on the vents, which kept them all on edge.

John reported that he caught sight of the creature around the navigation room, which was on the opposite side of the ship to where they were headed.

They made it to the reactor and Virgil quickly got to removing the cooling system. Scott stood watch on the vents in the room whilst John made sure the door stayed locked.

This room was wide, which meant that there were two vents in the room, one on either side. Scott didn't know which one to look at, so he kept glancing between each one.

There was another body slumped over in the corner, next to one of the vents. Scott felt sad at the thought of leaving all of the crew here instead of taking them home to their families, but he knew there was no way they could be collected safely. They were gone.

Scott's attention was drawn away from the sight when he heard loud banging coming from near Virgil.

"How's it coming?" He asked, feeling anxious. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Almost done," Virgil grunted as he reached into the panel and was fiddling with something that Scott couldn't see. "There!"

He pulled his arm out just as a red light started to flash above them.

"John?"

"You have three minutes to get out of there and get out of the blast zone." John didn't miss a beat in replying.

"Alan, get Thunderbird 3 ready to go," Scott commanded of their little brother, who also promptly responded.

Scott and Virgil were ready to leave, but then John spoke again.

"The camera feed's gone. Everything's just static." Scott could hear John huff as he tried to work out the problem.

"Do we wait?" Virgil turned to him, but Scott shook his head.

"No, there's no time. We'll just have to risk it." He continued on.

The door was opened, and someone was standing on the other side.

He knew that it was the creature, but it didn't look like it did before. This time it was wearing a spacesuit, just like the ones that the crew members had on. For a brief moment Scott was willing to believe that it was one of the crew members, if it wasn't for the cracked visor of the helmet and the unnatural shadows behind it.

The image made Scott hesitate, but only for a moment. He quickly stepped forward and whacked the monkey wrench right across the creature's head. That snapped the image back to the alien-like thing they'd seen before.

The creature stumbled to the side and that was all Scott and Virgil needed to dive past it.

The two of the ran through the hallways, and they could hear John closing the doors behind them. However, just as they rounded a corner, the creature suddenly shot out of a vent in front of them.

Scott stepped forward to hit it again, but this time it was ready. It dodged out of the way, and one of its tentacles wrapped around the wrench to yank it out of his hand and throw it to the floor.

It snared its teeth at them, saliva dropping out of its mouth. Scott didn't know if it had eyes, but he was sure that it was staring at them nonetheless.

He didn't know what to do as the creature started to advance on them. It went to pounce, but before it could, a loud alarm started blaring around the ship.

The creature fell to the floor as it clutched its head at the noise. It made a pained groan, and Scott and Virgil looked at each other with confusion.

"I shut the oxygen off!" John suddenly explained. "Now get out of there!"

They didn't need telling twice. They bolted back to Thunderbird 3.

Scott could hear the footsteps of the creature behind them, as it seemed to not be distracted for long, but Scott didn't dare look behind. He just kept going until they were through the airlock.

The door snapped shut behind them and Scott heard a thump on the other side as the creature finally caught up, but it was too slow. Scott didn't stop and neither did Virgil as they made their way back to the cockpit.

"Start the ship, Alan!" Scott yelled to his brother as soon as he saw him.

He could hear the rocket rumble as Alan started to launch before he'd even reached his seat. He was strapping in just as Alan pulled away from the ship.

Scott's breath was held for that final minute as they tore through the empty space, Alan pushing his rocket to its top speed to get away.

The whole ship shook as the reactor finally exploded. Scott was worried that they may still be in the vicinity of the radiation, but it was just a couple of moments later that John informed them that they were safe.

Scott slumped in his seat. It was over.

* * *

The journey back home was a solemn one.

Virgil sat with Gordon to keep an eye on him. Thunderbird 3's medscanner informed him that there should be no infection, so Virgil had given Gordon something to help with the pain and let him sleep for the journey home.

Scott was sat with Alan. He didn't want his little brother to be alone and, honestly, he didn't want to be alone himself.

John's hologram was sitting between them. He wanted to be there with them until they got home, where he was planning to leave his ship and be with them on the island. Although he had not been there physically with his brothers on the mission, it had still affected him all the same. This mission was just not like anything they'd experienced before.

He had also informed the GDF about as much as he could manage for now. Someone needed to deal with the fallout from this. They needed to know where that ship had come from to know where exactly the creature was from. There might be more to deal with, and they didn't want what had happened to happen to anyone else.

Someone also needed to inform the families of the crew members.

This was a mission that they would think about for a long while, and likely never forget. They knew that they would struggle to explain the events of what had happened to anyone that hadn't been there. They didn't mind though. It was all part of the job.

They just had to hope that creature was really and truly gone for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Hope you liked it!!


End file.
